Bonded to You
by usagiii
Summary: Ritsuka finds it hard to come to terms with himself about Soubi, because he feels that he doesn't know Soubi enough. Then come in another pair of characters!Original characters! who step in and break up the pair. Who will Ritsuka choose!Love quartet!
1. photography

* * *

**Photography**

* * *

Ritsuka sat up on the bed, his knees drawn up to his chest, his head resting on them. He shifted and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. Stretching out, he sat back up and pulled the blanket over his head. Then he lay down on his side and buried his head under a pillow.

Nothing seemed to help drone out the continuous sounds of his mother's ranting and raving, speaking sense and nonsense at times.

Sitting up again, Ritsuka looked out the window. No Soubi tonight. Not for the next week as well; he had a big exam to prepare for. Ritsuka found out about the exam from Kio, not Soubi. Ritsuka knew that if Soubi knew the root reason why Ritsuka ordered him to stay away from him for the next week, Soubi would dismiss it as usual with his " You can call me anytime, as long as you need me, I'll be there" phrases, which were always getting on Ritsuka's nerves. Even a thirteen-year old could figure out that missing final-year exams was a really stupid idea.

Footsteps were approaching.

"Ritsuka"

Ritsuka got up and turned on his computer. It was already 1 o'clock in the morning, and at that rate, he was never going to get any sleep. He figured he may as well work on his homework.

"Ritsuka" his mother said on the other side of the door "Won't you open up? I've got something for you!" she coaxed. Ritsuka could see her fake-happy-sad smile on her face. He clicked a few more links and began to surf the web.

"Ah, good boy, you're busy with your homework are you? Then I'll just leave it in the fridge" she said and slowly walked away, mumbling something incoherent under her breath.

Ritsuka couldn't' keep his mind on his assignment though. His eyes were drawn to the folder he kept on his computer with al his "memories" in it.

He skimmed though those of Yuiko, Shioiri and himself, and clicked on the ones with Soubi.

"Love…"he murmured to himself. Some of the pictures only captured Soubi's back, which was a beautiful silhouette against the sunset, his light hair sparkling in the dying rays. Others only captured, somewhat glances of Soubi's face, as he always seemed so elusive, even in front of a camera, when Ritsuka took an unexpected photo. It was only if Ritsuka asked properly, then he'd be able to take a good picture with Soubi, but even then…even then…

"Stupid photographer" Ritsuka said, collapsing the folder, his mouse wandering across the screen. The mouse hovered over an unnamed folder. Ritsuka, heavy-eyed and half-awake, considered the possibility of being kept awake all night by merely the thoughts and images in his head.

He could avid it all if he didn't open that folder. But then again could he? Really?

Ritsuka double clicked the file.

It opened.

Inside the file were very private and confidential pictures of Soubi, which Kio had given Ritsuka fairly recently when Ritsuka had gone over to Kio and Soubi's place while Soubi had been out.

It had been a dreary afternoon. Soubi had been called away for a meeting with his teacher-mentor, and although Ritsuka had ordered Soubi to leave him attend the meeting, he couldn't quite let go of his fighter. Thus, he decided to make a trip to his fighter's apartment.

"Well look at what we have here" Kio had grinned, opening the door for the sacrifice. Ritsuka wandered in, looking entirely awkward to be alone with Kio.

"Hello" Ritsuka murmured as Kio closed the door behind him.

Kio ruffled Ritsuka's hair "I'm glad it's only you. If Soubi found out about my private stash, he'd pull out my piercing!" he laughed, disappearing into another part of the house.

"Private stash?" Ritsuka repeated as he took off his shoes and followed Kio into the other room.

"Oh here, come and see. You'll love these" Kio had grinned, beckoning Ritsuka closer.

Kio was sitting on his bed with a laptop propped up on a foldable table, which was cushioned by several pillows.

Ritsuka crept up onto the bed and stared at the screen. The first picture he saw was Soubi in the bath! It was quite beautiful really; Soubi's shimmering hair cascaded around the rim of the bathtub as he rested and soaked in the water. The rest of his body, aside from his arms which also rested on the rim of the bathtub, was completely submerged in the foam-covered water. The steam made everything so beautifully foggy and dream-like.

"Beautiful huh?" Kio smiled while Ritsuka blushed.

That picture was followed by Soubi cooking, Soubi cleaning, Soubi buying back groceries, Soubi buying back beer, Soubi sleeping, Soubi watching a horror-flick, Soubi hanging out the clothes, Soubi leaning on the balcony, talking to some one(Probably Ritsuka) on his hand phone and so on and so forth.

"They are all so pretty" Ritsuka had blurted out at the time, then clamped a hand over his mouth, embarrassed.

Kio only laughed "Fetch me a beer, and get something for yourself too, I'll show you the videos I've taken of Soubi this time. You'll adore those!" he winked, grinning in delight.

Ritsuka got off the bed, a bit too excitedly such that he tripped and fell over. Blushing even more furiously, he tried to even his pace, though he was bursting to run there and back again.

Ritsuka grabbed a can of beer and settled on water for himself, pouring himself a cup, and eagerly returned to Kio's side, though he tried not look so eager, failing miserably.

"Sit down, sit down, here we go, the first movie" Kio smiled, ebullient, and patted the space beside him "Finally! Someone I can share my stash with! I thought I was the only obsessed maniac" he laughed, ruffling Ritsuka's hair again.

"Stop that!" Ritsuka glared, but Kio could see that the small boy was becoming more comfortable and smiled, pressing play on the movie clip.

Within a span of thirty minutes, Kio showed Ritsuka what Ritsuka did not get to see wheb he was at home, away from his fighter. Kio had video taped Soubi from sleeping to awakening, going for a bath, cooking, cleaning, leaving and the most beautiful of all, painting. Ritsuka, for the first time in a long time, finally felt as though he had been touched by Soubi, Not that he couldn't and wasn't touched by Soubi at other times - Soubi was always hanging around him, physically - but this helped him to really see Soubi in a new light, and not in that cool, semi-detached manner which Soubi always showed to Ritsuka.

"Thank you Kio" Ritsuka had murmured " I have to get going now" As he saw it was already getting dark outside.

"I'll see you to the door then" Kio had smiled, walking out first as Ritsuka clambered off the bed.

At the door, after Ritsuka had finished putting back on his shoes, Kio handed Ritsuka a disk.

"Copy the contents onto your computer hard disk, it'll work faster that way. They are all the pictures and videos I just showed you and more. I know you'll want to see them again later in private" Kio smiled warmly "They are very special parts of Soubi you don't get to see often"

Ritsuka accepted the disk like it was forbidden treasure, staring at it openly.

"Just don't ever let Soubi see them! I'll be piercing-less and full of blood-seeping holes okay?" Kio grimaced, opening the door for the kid.

Ritsuka had nodded and turned away, already walking down the stairs. He was much more concerned about the fact that if Soubi knew that Ritsuka had them, he'd get even more obnoxious about his "I love you" s . Either way, he had absolutely no intention of allowing Soubi to find out about them. He intended to delete them from his computer every time he saved them onto the computer, or better still, he'd just view them from the disc itself.

However when Ritsuka had gotten home, and inserted the disk, he realised that the pictures would only load up nicely, and the videos only worked if they were downloaded onto the disc.

"Then why is the file still on my desktop?" he asked himself, his eyes gazing at the beautiful bathroom-picture of Soubi.

"I really should delete this" he said, right clicking the file.

However while Ritsuka's eyes were still glued onto Soubi's beautiful face. He forgot what he was trying to delete.

The next day found Ritsuka only half-awake in class. He had to pinch himself to stay awake. Eventually it was no use, and he fell asleep across his booklet, his eyes so heavy he could barely stand it.

"Aoyagi! Aoyagi!" came a hushed whisper.

"Shioiri-kun?" Ritsuka murmured.

"Wake up!" Shioiri sighed and hit Ritsuka on the head. Just as the teacher turned and noticed them, Ritsuka sat up, holding his head.

"Ritsuka-chan, are you alright?" she asked, smiling.

"He's got a headache" Shioiri chirped in.

"Oh dear, go see the doctor and take a rest. It must be because of this summer heat" she smiled.

Ritsuka thanked the teacher and then Shioiri, and left, rubbing his eyes, grabbing his stuff and taking them along with him. Ritsuka found that the nurse and doctor were both out, so he picked a sickbed ad slept while waiting for them to return.

When Ritsuka woke up, he felt surprisingly comfortable. He shifted, feeling warm and relaxed, and sighed. Then he realised something odd; he seemed to be lying on something warm and soft and breathing; a living breathing body.

Ritsuka opened his eyes and sat up. There was Soubi, sleeping beneath him, amidst the sick bed sheets, his hair curling and cascading over the edge of the bed. Ritsuka was really tempted to take a picture, so he slunk away from the bed, grabbed the camera from his bag, and crept up, capturing the beautiful shot of a sleeping Soubi, which he knew not only him, but Kio would absolutely adore.

Then he put away the camera and roused Soubi

"Don't make yourself a mattress when I've already got one on the bed" he chided Soubi, who merely sat up and ran his hands through his messy locks and smiled, releasing them.

For a moment, Ritsuka was entranced at how his frazzled strands, having been combed through by Soubi's fingers, fell back around Soubi's beautiful face so smooth and perfect that it didn't look at all as though Soubi had been fast asleep on a bed a moment before.

"Is that on order master?" Soubi asked.

Ritsuka shook himself out of the enchantment which Soubi had on him and turned away "No. It's a warning that the next time I will make it into an order" Ritsuka huffed and left the room, grabbing his bag and books on the way out.

Soubi followed after him in a slow saunter.

"Why are you here anyway? You should be studying or at the university" Ritsuka asked, annoyed.

"I've finished my examinations, thus, your order has creased to have effect. Your homeroom teacher informed me that you were sick when I came to pick you up, so I came here to see what was wrong" Soubi replied, lighting cigarette.

Ritsuka turned, further annoyed "No SMOKING IN MY SCHOOL!" he yelled.

Soubi immediately crushed the lit cigarette with his hand and threw it away.

"Forgive me" he replied, bowing his head slightly, then raised his head, looking at Ritsuka in half-amusement.

Ritsuka on the other hand, was horrified. He gasped and grabbed Soubi's hand.

"Open!" he urged the unrelenting hand.

"Ri-"

"OPEN!" Ritsuka now ordered, his voice echoing through the empty hallway.

Soubi opened his hand. There was an angry looking burn mark along the centre of his palm. Ritsuka brought the hand to his lips and licked it, trying to soothe the burn. Then he dragged Soubi to the nearest bathroom and flushed water onto the wounded hand. Drying it, he inspected it, relieved that it didn't look like there would be any swelling or bruising.

Looking up at Soubi, who had a faint flush on his cheeks, Ritsuka narrowed his eyes "DO NOT EVER DO THAT AGAIN" he ordered, and released Soubi, marching off in an dense cloud of unhappiness and disbelief at the extent at which Soubi could harm himself.

Soubi looked at the hand. Then brought the hand up to his lips, licked it, then placed a kiss in it, sharing an indirect kiss with Ritsuka.


	2. painting

* * *

**Painting**

* * *

"Soubi" Ritsuka said to himself. It was evening and he was walking back home. Earlier when he had been with Soubi, he had ordered Soubi to go and study for approximately 23 hrs from then, thus he'd not be able to come pick up Ritsuka the next day as he had today.

"And that is an order" Ritsuka had said, and spun on his heels, strutting of happily, believing he had gotten rid of Soubi once more for Soubi's own good.

However when he opened his door and saw how dark and empty the house was, he didn't mind if Soubi appeared.

Ritsuka opened the door to his room however; he found that he didn't have a lot of space to open the door properly, because something was blocking it. Squeezing through, Ritsuka froze in his tracks.

Right there in the middle of Ritsuka's room Soubi stood painting what looked to be Ritsuka's room.

Ritsuka slammed the door shut.

Soubi turned, entirely unruffled, and smiled.

"Welcome back. Your room is perfect practise material" he smiled.

Ritsuka opened his mouth, and then shut it. He moved around Soubi, with his huge aisle and painting, and dumped his stuff next to the computer table. After fishing around his drawer for new cloths, he squeezed past Soubi again and went off for a bath, trying not to show how excited and happy he felt, seeing Soubi there.

When he returned, Soubi was adding the finishing touches to what looked close to a photographic image of the room. Ritsuka leaned against the closed door, watching Soubi. It was as though he was watching one of Kio's secret home-made videos, but of course, live.

Soubi's hair fluttered in the breeze. It shimmered and shone as Soubi leaned in, careful to only apply a little paint to his painting, to gain a huge effect.

Ritsuka, enchanted by the wisps of hair, moved forward and before he realised what he was doing, reached out and glided his hand through Soubi's hair.

Soubi turned slightly, watching as Ritsuka, still enraptured, played with his hair. Soubi's breath caught in his throat. He held his breath, afraid that the dream-image would disappear if he made a sound. He couldn't bear to disturb the beautiful angel who was holding on to him.

Ever so carefully, Soubi replaced the water colour paper he had been working on with another fresh piece, and captured Ritsuka's beautiful expression perfectly from the corner of his eye. He only painted in his own hair for himself, his full focus on how beautiful Ritsuka was, standing directly in the focus of the moonlight, which shone in from the balcony. Ritsuka's black hair was highlighted blue, and his pale features glowed with the shimmering gloss of a pearl.

Soubi closed his eyes and sighed, his paint brush hovering above the painting, falling more in love with Ritsuka than he knew how to describe. He knew it wasn't healthy. Nothing about their relationship could be. But it was moments like this, which left him addicted to the Sacrifice.

Soubi looked up again and after a few precise strokes, finished adding highlights to Ritsuka's beautiful portrait.

The spell Ritsuka had been under slowly faded, and Ritsuka looked up, curious to see what Soubi was painting now, as he could see it had changed.

Soubi made a few quick gestures in the corner of the painting, and stood back, pleased with the bold red characters which read "I love you, Ritsuka" by the side of the painting.

"Stop it you – "Ritsuka began than sighed, growled, then walked away and plopped down onto his bed "You ruined it"

Soubi followed, and bent down, stealing a kiss from Ritsuka's unsuspecting lips, then stepped back.

"I will go now if you order me to" he smiled.

Ritsuka blinked, still shocked by the kiss.

"S-Stay" he said before he knew what he was saying. Then he shook his head " Umm, don't kiss me like that. What was your question again?"

"You allowed me to stay the night" Soubi replied, returning to his aisle.

"I did not!" Ritsuka exclaimed.

"But you said "S-Stay" Didn't you?" Soubi smirked, but was careful not to show it, picking up another piece of watercolour paper.

Ritsuka opened his mouth, then closed it and pouted "Alright, but just for tonight" he said firmly.

Soubi smiled and set his paper and paints in order, while the young Sacrifice lay down and pulled up the covers over his head, watching Soubi until he fell asleep.

Around 2 o'clock, at night, Ritsuka, a rather light sleeper, felt a slight depression on his bed. Opening his eyes, he found that Soubi was resting his head on his arms on the edge of the bed, sleeping.

Ritsuka pawed at Soubi who blinked and woke up.

Ritsuka pulled open the sheets and pulled at Soubi.

"You'll get sick, sleeping like that" he said.

Soubi blinked at him, then smiled, climbing up on the bed properly, and letting the sheets and blankets settle over him.

"Thank you, Ritsuka" he smiled, falling asleep almost instantly.

Ritsuka, after a moment's thought, snuggled closer to Soubi, and then fell asleep as well.


	3. three years later

* * *

**Three Years Later**

* * *

Three years pasted and yet Ritsuka still found that the distance between Soubi and himself, the one which Soubi's "I love you" s inhabited, still remained.

Soubi was somewhat more relaxed, and over time, somewhat more able to trust Ritsuka with things, however still, there was a gap which left Ritsuka feeling empty and cold.

"Soubi" Ritsuka said to himself, gazing up at the fighter's apartment building. It was Christmas, and Ritsuka had been invited over for a Christmas party thrown by Kio. It was also a celebration party for the end of Soubi and Kio's degree year.

"You've got to come. You're also interested in art right? There are many great artists amongst our friends - Soubi and I – you're bound to be inspired by them as well, besides Soubi" Kio winked, knowing how much Ritsuka liked Soubi's paintings.

Ritsuka had blushed and accepted the invitation, eager and looking forward to see other art students and graduates like Kio and Soubi.

Ritsuka had sneaked out of his house to come, and now that he was there, he suddenly felt rather nervous.

"Oiy! Kiddo! You here for Kio's party too?"

Ritsuka turned.

A very beautiful lanky stranger was coming up the road with two cartons of beer. His short wavy black hair was a little messy, but suited him. The first thought that came to mind when Ritsuka saw him was "artist".

"Yeah" Ritsuka replied.

"Help me with this" the boy said, handing Ritsuka one of the cartons " The name's Niro. Yours?"

"Ritsuka"

"Ritsuka…Ritsu…oh! You're Soubi's Sacrifice!" he gasped, taking a step back.

Ritsuka's eyes went wide 'How'd you know that?"

Niro laughed "My fighter really admires you. He's been following your story with diligence; I'll introduce you two later. He's gonna be thrilled! He's one of your most greatest fans" Niro smiled.

"Oh, okay. I mean…ah, I've never had a fan before" Ritsuka blushed.

"Don't worry, if you just stand within a metre of Aoto, he'll find enough things to do by himself, like cling to me excitedly or faint…or maybe even whip out a camera and take hundreds of photos of you" Niro laughed, walking up the staircase to he apartment.

"Aoto" Ritsuka repeated to himself.

Niro pushed the door to the apartment open for them both and stepped in first. The apartment was packed, so the two had to squeeze through to make their way to the kitchen.

"Niro! Niro! Guess what? I asked Kio and he said –"

"That Aoyagi Ritsuka was going to make an appearance? I already know, Aoto" Niro interrupted the boy who had spoken.

The boy was also quite beautiful, but in a more slender elegant manner. His longish blond hair was a little ruffled from pushing though the crowds to get into the kitchen. He wasn't much taller than Ritsuka, ad looked to be about 18, 19 years old.

Ritsuka turned after he had set down the carton of beer.

"Nice to meet you, Aoto-san. I am Aoyagi Ritsuka" Ritsuka smiled.

Aoto stumbled back in shook and promptly fainted.

"Woah" Niro said and caught his fighter before he hit the floor " Come on Aoto, revive yourself " he said, shaking the boy.

"W-What? I…." Aoto said, holding Niro's shoulders.

"Ritsuka is here to see you and this is how you greet him? How embarrassing!" Niro scolded Aoto.

"No, no it's okay" Ritsuka said, smiling.

Aoto turned and stared at Ritsuka "Aoyagi-san" he gasped. Then suddenly, he was full of life. He grabbed Ritsuka's hand nd shook it vigorously "I am so glad I've got a chance to meet you! I really admire your strength and bravery. It's amazing how at such a young age, you've been able to withstand so much! I-"

Niro grabbed Aoto's hand and freed Ritsuka from Aoto's constant shaking.

"Calm down Aoto, the poor boy has no intention of running away from you" Niro smiled.

Ritsuka couldn't help but smile too, flatter that some one likes him that much.

"I'm happy to meet you too Aoto. I never knew I had such a wonderful fan" he smiled.

Aoto looked like someone had just told him he was going to become a millionaire.

"Thank you, Aoyagi –san" he said sincerely, bowing down and rising up again in respect.

Ritsuka flushed bright red, making Niro laugh and Aoto gasp, suddenly breath-taken at how delectable Ritsuka looked when he blushed.

Aoto, Ritsuka and Niro spent the evening together, out on the balcony and away from the maddening crowd, where they watched the snow fall.

"What' s Soubi like?" Niro asked.

"Soubi? He's…He's…well he's…"Ritsuka began, not sure what to say.

"I heard he's a pervert. He must be, since he kissed you when you were so young" Aoto laughed.

"He's supposed to be really, really strong though" Niro mused.

"He's also said to be rather obedient" Aoto added.

"He's nice'" Ritsuka finally said.

"Nice?" Aoto and Niro repeated, shocked.

"And everything the pair of you said" Ritsuka sighed " Did you know –" Ritsuka began.

"Ritsuka!"

The three of them turned to find none other than Soubi standing just within the balcony doors.

"I'm sorry, but I need Ritsuka now" Soubi smiled at Niro and Aoto, then looked at Ritsuka expectantly.

"See you later!" Ritsuka told the other two, then turning to Soubi, wondering what it was the fighter needed.

Soubi led Ritsuka through the crowd, then grabbed their coats and opened the door for Ritsuka, letting the door close behind both of them.

"Hmm? You still haven't told me what you need me for" Ritsuka said as he walked down the stars.

Soubi reached out and drew Ritsuka against his chest. He hugged the youth tightly, burying his face in Ritsuka's hair.

"You spent the whole evening without me. So of course I need you. I need you beside me, even if it's just for a little while"

Ritsuka opened his mouth, then blushed, closing it "S-Sorry" he murmured.

Soubi released Ritsuka and nudged him down the stairs "It's also getting very late, you have to go home now" he insisted.

Ritsuka stepped off the staircase and stepped aside, turning to face Soubi " So then, what are you going to do now?"

Soubi smiled "I've already gotten a job as an arts teacher" he smiled.

"Ah, that is good" Ritsuka smiled, wondering who the lucky students would be who got to be taught by Soubi.

The pair of them walked slowly to Ritsuka's home, satisfied with simply existing together, side by side, without talking. When the reached Ritsuka's house, Ritsuka climbed the wall first, sneaking into his own room the same way Soubi had done many times before.

Then Soubi came up as well, sitting on the balcony railing as Ritsuka took off his coat and increased the heater.

"One more thing, please, stay away from Niro and Aoto. They might mean well, but I don't want you to get mixed up with them" Soubi smiled gently.

Ritsuka turned, frowning " Why? What's wrong with them" he asked.

"Please, just trust me when I say, they are no good for us" he smiled, then moved over the balcony, disappearing into the night.

Ritsuka rushed over onto the balcony and leaned over the railing, just in time to catch a glimpse of Soubi disappearing around the corner.

Ritsuka sighed " But they are so nice… And us? What us?" Ritsuka snapped and shut the sliding doors angrily.


	4. love bites

* * *

**Love Bites**

* * *

The next day at school, Ritsuka decided to sign up for the art classes which were being offered in the list of graduating examination elective subjects. The first class was going to be held on that very same day after school, so Ritsuka waited excitedly until the end of the day.

The art class was being held in a large dome-shaped room. The curved part of the room was completely glass, with three doors which opened out into the school garden, which bloomed and flourished with beautiful plants. There were about two dozen wooden art desks, and in the front of the classroom there was a projector and a desk for the teacher. There were cupboards and shelves all around which held art material and art paper, and even in the desks there were stacks of paper and pencils and erasers for all to use. The floor and tables were also splattered with paint, and even some of the chairs were stained as well.

The moment Ritsuka walked in, he felt as though he had fallen in love with the room. He singled out one particular table, nearest to the back of the room, where you could get a good view of the garden, and sat there, ready for class.

"Umm, student, could you help me for a bit?"

Ritsuka turned and gasped, then smiled "Niro!"

Niro was tottering about with a huge box of something.

"Ritsuka! I didn't know you went to this school!" He smiled, while Ritsuka grabbed the other side of the box, and the two of them placed the box down on teacher's desk.

"So you're our teacher?" Ritsuka asked.

"No, I'm the assistant teacher. Ere, can you go over to room 31 down the hall and get a small box which is on the floor, waiting for me? I need to unpack these before the rest get here" he smiled.

"K, room 31 is just down the hall right?" Ritsuka asked.

"Yes, thanks a lot!" Niro smiled.

Ritsuka merrily walked down the hall way. He got to room 31 and looked around. Spotting the box, he grabbed it and walked back to the art room, just bursting to talk to Niro.

Ritsuka entered the art room, beaming, and turned. However, that was as far as he got to the teacher's table. He froze just within the classroom, standing there, staring.

Silver-blond hair fluttered in the wind, unmistakable silver-blond hair. Soubi was standing next to Niro, looking at the contents of the larger box, and saying something softly to Niro.

Ritsuka was about to take a stepped forward, when suddenly Niro looked up at Soubi, leaned in, and brushed his lips against Soubi's. And worst of all, Soubi did not reject him.

Niro, bolder now that Soubi was being submissive to him, cupped Soubi's cheek and deepened the kiss.

Ritsuka dropped the box.

Soubi and Niro turned. Niro gasped while Soubi moved towards Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka I-"

"NO!" Ritsuka cried, moving away "How could you? Why are you?" he said then ran, tears streaming down his face.

Soubi clenched his fists, and then turned to Niro "You knew he was nearby"

Niro smirked "So what if I did. You can't have him anyway, that's why you need people like me, to substitute"

"Niro" Soubi growled then turned, running after Ritsuka.

Even with the delay, Soubi easily caught up with Ritsuka. He caught Ritsuka running up to the second level. Scooping the boy up in his arms, he stepped into an empty science lab, placed Ritsuka down on a table, then closed and locked the door behind them.

Meanwhile Ritsuka jumped off the table and ran to the back of the class, trying to escape though the back door. However to Ritsuka's disappointment it was locked.

Soubi leaned over Ritsuka, bracing the door. Ritsuka released the door handle, leaning forward, his forehead touching the door, his body trembling.

"What do you want of me? Stop playing with me! You say Niro and Aoto are bad for me, but what about what you were doing just now? You were cheating on me in broad daylight weren't you? Why are you even here? How could you?" Ritsuka sobbed, banging the surface of the door with his fists.

Soubi suddenly picked Ritsuka up and carried him over to one of the tables and pinned him down to the surface.

"Soubi! What are you-" Soubi cut him off by kissing him hard, forcing himself on the Ritsuka. He kissed Ritsuka as though he was trying to eat him, bruising the boy's lips with his hunger. Soubi then drew away, his lips trailing down to bite and suck at Ritsuka's neck, then his collar bone, leaving two love bites in his wake.

"Soubi stop!" Ritsuka cried, thrashing about.

Soubi's free hand unbuttoned Ritsuka's uniform, careful not to tear anything despite how much he wanted to. His lips, trailed down the young boy's chest, licking one of Ritsuka's already erect nipples, enticing a gasped from the Sacrifice, who had creased to struggle, too lost in his emotions all of a sudden.

Soubi release Ritsuka, and pulled the boy roughly close to Soubi. The height of the table was so that Ritsuka was exactly at Soubi's hip, perfect for what Soubi had in mind. Soubi undid Ritsuka's pants and pulled them off, along with his underwear, dropping them onto the ground.

Ritsuka's eyes went wide " No, Soubi no, don't!" Ritsuka exclaimed and turned, trying to get away.

Soubi merely pulled Ritsuka back so that Ritsuka's butt was up against Soubi's front. Soubi leaned over, stroking Ritsuka's nipples and breathing into Ritsuka's ear, holding the younger boy firmly around the waist.

"Is that an order? Master?" Soubi purred.

Ritsuka froze. He really didn't know. He felt so hot, and he, on some level, wanted this. But this was so wrong, so, so wrong. He couldn't possible really want to…No, he should order Soubi not to do this, but he did want it…

Soubi drew Ritsuka back so that Ritsuka sat on the table, with his back to Soubi and his legs bent and spread.

"Ritsuka, to become a perfect pair, we must bond" Soubi said huskily in Ritsuka's ear, his hand running up and down Ritsuka's erect length "But you are still so unsure, so innocent. I cannot take you. But I want you, so badly, that, as lowly as it is, I resorted" he explained while Ritsuka gasped, Soubi's other hand pressed and massaged his nipple "To betraying you, so that I did not end up doing this to you"

Ritsuka arched against Soubi "I'm gon—nnn" Ritsuka gasped. Soubi's pace quickened, and Ritsuka made strangled meowing sounds, gasping and exclaiming as he came into Soubi's waiting hand.

Ritsuka shivered, feeling so confused and yet wanting more.

Soubi released Ritsuka and stepped back, while Ritsuka turned to look at Soubi, and blushed as Soubi licked up all the semen that was covering his hand.

"I no longer am going out with Niro. I only had him one time, and I knew it was wrong, and have never slept with him since. It is just that, he has a certain attachment to me. We both know that if you wished, you could leave me at anytime, and if so, I would be sacrifice less. He feeds on that. And I, can do nothing, until you are ready" Soubi smiled sorrowfully, and left, closing the door behind him softly.

Ritsuka looked at the door and rubbed his head, wondering what he was going to do.

After cleaning himself up and regaining a sliver of his dignity, Ritsuka returned to the art class. Apparently Soubi was the Art teacher, and as Ritsuka took his seat, Soubi was indifferently teaching the class about shading and gradient, and set an assignment for them to work on for the rest of the class.

Ritsuka didn't mind the teaching, and in fact, enjoyed it a lot, if not for Niro's constant petting and affectionate touches when it came to Soubi. By the end of the class Ritsuka was very close to killing Niro, and firmly ordered Soubi to leave him alone for the next two when Soubi had made an attempt to walk Ritsuka home.

Upon exiting the school, Ritsuka saw someone waiting at the entrance of the school. Walking past, Ritsuka smiled, recognising the person to be Aoto.

"Aoto-kun!" Ritsuka called, walking up to him.

Aoto turned and smiled, straightening up to greet Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka-san " Aoto smiled.

Ritsuka was about to say something, when Aoto frowned.

"What's wrong?" Ritsuka asked.

"Niro didn't do anything, bad, did he?" Aoto asked, nervously.

"Hmm?" Ritsuka asked.

"Well, Niro has this, thing, for Soubi, and since you're in the same school which they are working at, I was hoping you didn't see anything weird…Niro can be, umm, silly sometimes…" Aoto said, trying to sound nonchalant about it, though he was obviously worried.

"Niro kissed Soubi in art class" Ritsuka replied.

The two stood there in silence.

"Soubi told me that I might leave him. Why would he say that?" Ritsuka burst out all of a sudden.

Aoto looked up, then smiled sadly "Well you see, you both have different names; If you are really displease with him, and if you refuse to bond with him, it is easy, for you to leave him, and become someone else's partner" Aoto smile.

Ritsuka trembled, then he said "Maybe I should, maybe I should find someone else"

"Really?" Aoto asked.

"Yes!" Ritsuka said, looking up at Aoto " Ever since I meet him, he's been nothing but a pain! Saying he loves me, saying he needs me, but always hiding, always keeping me in the dark. You call that love?" Ritsuka said, tears beginning to fall down his face " Why can't he share with me his life? Why am I only allowed fragments of it, like photographs?"

Aoto leaned in, and before either of them really registered what they were doing, Aoto was kissing Ritsuka, and Ritsuka was clinging onto Aoto, his hands lost in the other boy's blond hair.

Kissing Aoto was like kissing something soft, and warm and kind. Aoto held Ritsuka gently, close to his body, and kissed the Sacrifice passionately. Then he drew away.

"It would be an honour, to be your fighter, Ritsuka. I'd fight for you. I'd love you. I would never, betray you, or give you up, Ritsuka" Aoto smiled.

Ritsuka stared at Aoto, his mouth open, no words coming out.

Aoto released Ritsuka and smiled, kissing him on the forehead. "Here, my number he said, drawing out a card from his wallet, and slipping it into Ritsuka's pants " Call me if you've made a decision, whether if it is to accept me, or reject me.

"But Niro!" Ritsuka exclaimed.

"Do you know why I admire you so much? It's not just because of what you've been through and survived, but it's because you are the only other pair, who also do not share the same name. I am Timeless while Niro is a Zero and is compatible with anyone. I would be an absolute honour, to be loved, by you" Aoto smiled, his light blond hair fluttering across his face.

For a moment Ritsuka saw Soubi in Aoto's features. Then Aoto moved away and waved, whistling happily to himself.

Ritsuka looked back at the school, and his breath was caught in his throat. Soubi was leaning against a tree, looking straight at Ritsuka, the expression on his face one of complete indifference. Then Soubi pushed off and walked up to Ritsuka, cupping the boy's cheek and kissing him gently on the lips.

"I love you, Ritsuka" he smiled sadly, and turned, walking back towards the school.

Ritsuka ran like the wind, tears streaming down his face again. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand, trying to keep in the sobs which were threatening to seep out.


	5. artistic differences

* * *

**Artistic Differences**

* * *

There was art class three times a week, and for three times a week, Ritsuka brooded and grumbled inside at the sight of Soubi and Niro being ever so intimate, that Ritsuka could barely stand it. On the last day, on is way out of the school, Ritsuka pulled out the card Aoto had given him. He dialled the number as he walked out of school, hoping Aoto would pick up.

"Hello?" Came Aoto on the other end of the line.

"I want to see you" Ritsuka said.

"Ritsuka! "Came a voice behind Ritsuka. It was Niro.

"I want to see you too. Meet me at the park" Aoto replied brightly.

"K" Ritsuka replied and hung up, running. He did not want to see either Niro or Soubi.

Ritsuka had just arrived when Aoto came running from another direction " Ritsuka!" he smiled, bracing his legs and panting "Are you alright?" he asked, straightening up and running a hand though his hair.

Ritsuka reached for Aoto and brushed his hand across Aoto's. Aoto frozen then blinked.

"It's not usual or casual to do something like that to another person right?" Ritsuka said, looking up at Aoto.

Aoto released his hand and gestured for them to walk into the park.

"No, it's not" Aoto smiled "But Niro and Soubi do that all the time right? Brushing, caressing, touching… it must be hard for you, having them as your teachers. And of all things, having them for art, your passion" Aoto sighed.

Ritsuka stopped, and then covered his face. "I don't want to see. I really don't want to see that kind of a thing anymore" he said softly, trying not to let his voice tremble.

Aoto drew him close and laid a kiss on his forehead, hugging him tightly "Would you like me you teach you then?"

Ritsuka uncovered his eyes and looked up at Aoto, who smiled and drew away "Kio and I, we teach at a local tuition centre. In the afternoon we usually have practise sessions over at my place. If you want, you can supplement the classes at school by coming over to my place and working on your art there" Aoto smiled.

Ritsuka nodded "I'd love that"

"Really? Then how about you come over today? Kio and I just finished our lesson when you called. Kio will be thrilled to have you join us" Aoto smiled and released Ritsuka, leading him back out of the park and back in the direction Aoto had come from.

Aoto led Ritsuka to a house a few blocks away from Kio and Soubi's apartment. It was a two-story house, which was a lot like Ritsuka's own house. There was a very lovely garden growing in the front and around the back, and the path leading up to the front door was laid with brick.

"My parents are overseas, and have left the house in my care, and so I turned it into my home and studio" he smiled and opened the door "Kio's already here. Kio! Kio? I've brought a guest to come join us!" Aoto called out, taking off his shoes and going in.

Ritsuka followed suite, gazing in wonder at the house. The living room was bare of all furniture and other living-room-expect appliances such as a T.V and VCR and stuff. There were wooden benches with buckets of paint and white sheets all over the place. The walls seemed to have a very thick coating of white paint in places. And the floor was covered with news paper.

"This is my experimentation room. I usually paint out my ideas on the walls, and then white-wash them later" Aoto explained.

"Ah! Aoto! I just finished my master piece!" Came Kio's voice from the second story.

"Let's go see" Aoto smiled at Ritsuka and hurried upstairs.

In the room which in Ritsuka's house, was Ritsuka's, stood Kio in the centre. The room was filled with shelves and cupboards of art material, and there were huge pieces of wood as well as small pieces, all cut up and polished to perfection.

Ritsuka was really amazed at the extent of how much art equipment Aoto and Kio had at their disposal.

"Aoto, come see!" Kio exclaimed, and turned "Ritsuka! What a pleasant surprise! Where did you find him Aoto? Or was he the reason you ran out of here so quickly a while ago?"

Both Aoto and Ritsuka blushed.

"Yeah, Ritsuka had called me. He really needed to talk to me about something" Aoto said sheepishly.

Ritsuka drew close to the painting, and stared with admiration. It was a painting of a girl swinging above a pond with her feet just grazing the surface of the water. It was at night, and the moonlight shone down and brightened the little secret haven. The swing was held up by the branches of these trees which were bent over the pond, and lotus flowers drifted on the surface of the water.

"That is beautiful" Ritsuka said, amazed.

Now it was Kio's time to blush "Why thank you Ritsuka"

Kio and Aoto fixed a space up for Ritsuka, and gave him some paintbrushes and a palate and paint to start with. It grew dark quickly, and the two had to allow Ritsuka to go home, informing Ritsuka that they did this every single day, so he was welcome over to their place anytime.

"Aoto or/and I will always be here from 2 p.m. to late since we take the morning classes at the tuition centre, so don't worry, you'll always be able to find us" Kio said, ruffling Ritsuka's hair while Aoto waited for Ritsuka at the gate, intending to walk him home.

From that day onward Ritsuka began to take classes from Kio and Aoto. The classes at school with Soubi and Niro no longer were tiresome, as Ritsuka began to put his focus in his work, and no longer on the things that were hurting him. He began to really fall in love with the trade, and decided that one day he wanted to be as good as Kio and Aoto, who were already displaying their art in galleries, and getting contracts and commissions from many around them.

Ritsuka stretched and smiled, waving as his classmates waved to him, leaving the class. He had recently been labelled the "art genius" because within a space of such a short time, he had become better at painting and drawing than any of them.

"See you tomorrow Ritsuka-kun" a small girl with pigtails, who really admired him said, scurrying away when Ritsuka smiled and waved at her too, her cheeks burning red.

Soubi and Niro were also packing up, talking softly to each other in the front of the class.

"Ritsuka-chan!" A voice called out.

Ritsuka was standing and packing away his art things in his bag. He turned towards the voice and smiled as Aoto bounded over to him.

"Aoto-kun" Ritsuka smiled.

Aoto leaned in and gave Ritsuka a gentle kiss on the lips. He had been doing that a lot lately, and Ritsuka liked it, though sometimes he kind of wished they'd go further, but Aoto was too gentle to press for anything more, and Ritsuka decided to leave things at that.

"Look!" Aoto said and handed him a piece of paper.

Ritsuka looked at it and gasped, then looked up at Aoto, overjoyed "You got your first solo gallery! Is this ticket for me?" Ritsuka exclaimed "Congratulations! Aoto!"

Aoto smiled, the wind playing with his hair "Yes it's yours. I'm so glad that you're happy for me, you're the first person I've told. Kio's going to be elated when he hears of this" Aoto grinned.

Ritsuka set the paper down and, forgetting that there were still two other people in the room, he reached up and ran his hand through Aoto's hair, then pulled Aoto down and captured his lips, his touch invading Aoto's, slowly devouring the artist. Aoto held Ritsuka by the shoulders, allowing Ritsuka to explore and devour him.

Then Ritsuka broke the kiss, both of them gasping.

Ritsuka giggled "That's your present for succeeding"

"Ha…then what will I get when I start selling art books successfully?" Aoto asked, straightening up and grinning.

Ritsuka grabbed his backpack and grinned "Let's just say, I'll move out and move in with you" he grinned. And pushed open the glass door, and stepped out into the garden.

"Really? Really, really? You better keep your end of the bargain!" Aoto exclaimed, following Ritsuka.

For a moment, Ritsuka turned and noticed Soubi was staring straight at him, leaned forward on the teacher's desk, while Niro was half-way out the door, looking back at Ritsuka and Aoto.

"Really" Ritsuka said, turning to look at Aoto, who laughed in delight " I am so going to ravish you when the time comes" he grinned, walking in front of Ritsuka, happily talking about all the preparations he was going to have to make so that Ritsuka could come live with him.

Ritsuka smiled but a part of himself tore in two. Was that really what he wanted?


	6. You're Mine

* * *

**You're Mine**

* * *

The next week went by with Ritsuka finding himself falling more and more in love with Aoto, and vice versa. They were inseparable, and Aoto even came and picked up Ritsuka after teaching at his tuition centre, unable to wait for Ritsuka at his home.

Ritsuka, on the other hand, had packed up all his things at home and after his third art class of the week, he had resolved to tell Aoto he wanted to move out right away. He wanted to accept the fighter as his fighter, and forget about Soubi permanently. He decided that he couldn't keep holding onto Soubi, if Soubi could not even try, to at the least, win him back, and at the most, open up to him.

Also, the faster he forgot about Soubi and put his heart into Aoto, the easier he would be able to forget the hot steamy afternoon in the science lab where they –

Ritsuka shook his head, bidding the thoughts of Soubi's hand on him to disappear.

As normal, Aoto waited for Ritsuka outside the school gates, and smiled when Ritsuka appeared, bubbling with something he wanted to tell Ritsuka that had happened at the tuition centre that morning.

"Ritsuka, Aoto"

The pair turned around to find Niro and Soubi , watching them.

Ritsuka and Aoto looked at each other, than at the other pair.

"What is it?" Aoto asked while he beckoned Ritsuka to his side. Ritsuka stood beside Aoto, wondering what the other two wanted.

"We challenge you to a duel" Niro said

Ritsuka and Aoto looked at each other, then at them "No, I refuse. We haven't bonded yet. We are also obviously weaker than the pair of you. Why do you want to fight with us?" Ritsuka asked.

Aoto straightened up and looked at Soubi and Niro "No, fine, I see what's going on. Ritsuka, Soubi doesn't intend to hand you over to me without a fight. If we do this, we can show them that we are for each other" Aoto turned and smiled, looking at Ritsuka, "You want me right?"

Ritsuka opened his mouth, then frown, biting his lip "Yes, but I don't want you to get hurt"

"It'll be for us" Aoto smiled, cupping Ritsuka's cheek.

Ritsuka looked up "Alright. I trust you" he smiled.

Soubi and Niro looked at each other. Soubi looked away and ran a hand through his hair in indifference while Niro crossed his arms.

All four of them made their way to the park in silence. Standing in a meadow, the fighters initiated the attack, and the fight began. However, to Ritsuka and Aoto's horror, the other pair were merciless to Ritsuka and Aoto, and eventually they both lay down, defeated.

Niro sat down next to Aoto, while Soubi picked up Ritsuka.

"Aoto, I'm sorry, but I really can't let you go, not that easily" he said, stroking Aoto's forehead " Both Soubi and I realised that as we were waiting for the both of you to make up your minds and come back toy us, you were making up your minds and drifting away from us. It was all I could do not to chain you up and drag you away with me. I'm sorry Aoto. I'm sorry" Niro sobbed, leaning over his fighter's bruised and weakened body.

"Niro? But that's…that's…despicable" Aoto spat out, turning his head away from Niro. Niro only buried his head in Aoto's hair and started to tremble " I know, Aoto, I know" came the muffled replies.

Ritsuka was so tired that he didn't even bother to struggle against Soubi. He looked up Soubi bent down and captured Ritsuka's lips gently. Soubi kissed Ritsuka so softly, Ritsuka felt as though all the pain was melting away.

Ritsuka smiled as he felt slumber fold over him.

"It hurt Soubi" he said, burying his face into Soubi's shirt.

"Forgive me, master, but I could do nothing without your consent, but you never gave it. I waited, but it never came, and when I saw Aoto taking you away from me" Soubi said.

Something wet fell on Ritsuka's cheek.

Ritsuka looked up and saw tears running down Soubi's face. Ritsuka's lips parted, and he let out a sigh.

"Soubi, why didn't you tell me? If you don't tell me you're hurting, how can I know when to give me love? If you won't tell my you want me, how am I supposed to know?" Ritsuka sighed.

Reaching up, he drew Soubi down and kissed him, forgetting his love for Aoto almost immediately, once again entranced by Soubi. Soubi, Soubi, Soubi.

Ritsuka then released Soubi and fell asleep, worn out.


	7. Bonded to You

* * *

**Bonded to You**

* * *

When Ritsuka awoke, he found himself in his own room. It was a Saturday, and the first thing that came to mind was the incident which happened the day before. Getting out of bed, he rushed to bath and changed, and after grabbing his bag, he ran out of the house without his breakfast. His mother was just getting out of bed and didn't notice him leave.

Ritsuka ran all the way to Aoto's place and opened the door, running in.

'Aoto! Aoto!" Ritsuka called.

"I'm in here!" Came a voice from the kitchen.

Ritsuka kicked off his shoes and ran inside into the sun-filled kitchen, where Aoto was standing beside an island, cradling a mug of warm coffee.

"Ritsuka" Aoto smiled "Want some coffee?"

Ritsuka ran and buried his face in Aoto's chest, holding onto Aoto tightly. Aoto set down the mug and wrapped his arms around Ritsuka.

"I know, I know" Aoto sighed and ran his hand through Ritsuka's hair.

"I love him! Why do I love him? He doesn't deserve to be loved! I really, really hate him!" Ritsuka cried, sobbing.

Aoto drew back and held Ritsuka by the shoulder "I felt exactly the same way, until last night" Aoto smiled.

Ritsuka looked up " Huh?"

Aoto smiled" Sit down and I'll make you a cup of coffee and I'll explain things"

Ritsuka sat down at the island while Aoto poured him a cup or rich milk-coffee, and set it down before Ritsuka. Then he sat down himself.

"The thing is, when you are not bound to your partner, these confusing feelings will begin to stir and it's on both sides you see? That is why it is hard to stay together, at the same time, it is very hard to stay apart. In fact, it is so hard, which is why things seems to turmoil. But once you take the step, once you bind yourself to each other, it becomes completely perfect. Nothing can come between you. Just like Niro, and I" Aoto said looking at Ritsuka over the rim of his mug, sipping slowly.

Ritsuka gagged on his coffee "You don't mean, the two of you…" Ritsuka said, setting his coffee down on the table.

"Well, it was more like I had no choice" Aoto said wryly "When I woke up a few hours after our fight with Soubi and Niro yesterday, I was tied to his bed without anything on" Aoto grumbled.

Ritsuka blinked and thought of what it might have looked like, but all he could imagine was Soubi in that position. Ritsuka shook his head. "So you two…"

Aoto nodded and laughed "I don't hate him for, or regret it. Having done it, I feel this perfect peace and I know we were meant for each other. We are bounded. So don't worry, Ritsuka, even if it takes you two a even few more years, when you and Soubi are bonded, it'll be perfect"

Ritsuka stood up "I don't think I want to wait a few more years. Aoto, thank you for the coffee, I'll be off now" Ritsuka smiled.

"Are we still friends?" Aoto added as Ritsuka made his way to the door.

Ritsuka turned back and grinned " Of course! You're still going to teach me art aren't you? You and Kio are way better teachers than Soubi and Niro" Ritsuka smiled and waved, running out of the house.

Aoto laughed "I'm gonna tell Niro that when he comes around! He's been bragging that he's the one that made you so good!"

Ritsuka laughed and slipped on his shoes, heading for Soubi and Kio's apartment.

After being told by Kio that Soubi had gone back to school to prepare for next week's lesson, Ritsuka headed in that direction, arriving about thirty minutes later.

Ritsuka entered the Art room, looking around, wondering where Soubi was. Then he stopped and smiled, once again entranced. Soubi was painting what looked to be the art class. His hair sparkled with the light of the morning sun.

Ritsuka crept up behind Soubi and ran his hand down Soubi's back.

Soubi inhaled sharply and looked to his side, smiling warmly when he saw it was Ritsuka.

"Hello Ritsuka-chan" he smiled.

Ritsuka looked at the picture. Once again, it had photographic accuracy. However at the far end of the room, in the picture, there seemed to be someone where there was no one in reality.

"That's me" Ritsuka gasped.

"Of course it is, who else is around who I'd like to draw" Soubi asked, his hand running though Ritsuka's hair.

"Come here" he smiled, walking behind the teacher's desk and over to what looked like a small store room. There wasn't much space, and there were no windows. Most of the room was taken up by shelves of art supplies, and there was one very short table, about a metre and a half long and wide, which took up most of the space.

"What's here?" Ritsuka asked, looking around. Soubi closed and locked the door.

"No escape" Soubi replied, bending down and kissing Ritsuka passionately on the lips. Picking the younger boy up, he deposited Ritsuka onto the table without breaking the kiss. Ritsuka buried his hands in Soubi's hair, loosing himself in Soubi's intoxicating scent.

Soubi pressed Ritsuka down against the table. His hands ran themselves all over Ritsuka's body, undoing Ritsuka's shirt and leaving Ritsuka's lips to lick and torture Ritsuka's erect nipples.

"Soubi" Ritsuka gasped, making Soubi's heart quicken "You will take me, right?"

Soubi drew back, staring at Ritsuka.

"You will, right?" Ritsuka asked, feeling a rush of emotions as Soubi's eyes held his, his lips so close, and yet so far away. Ritsuka didn't know a lot about sex, but he knew how it happened. With his legs, he straddled Soubi's waist, which made Soubi look down, and then up Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka I-" Soubi began.

Ritsuka reached up and took off Soubi's glasses. Pulling them aside he smiled " Your eyes are gorgeous. I want to see you, every part of you, which you have been hiding from me behind your glasses. If we are going to be partners, let us become perfect partners, shall we? This must have been torturing you for so long, I don't want you to suffer for a moment longer" Ritsuka smiled.

Soubi leaned down and kissed the shell of Ritsuka's ear, then bit down at Ritsuka's neck, and then his shoulder, his hand running down his chest.

"Thank you, Ritsuka, for choosing me" Soubi smiled, his breath on Ritsuka's skin sending rushes throughout Ritsuka's body. He felt his pants getting tight and uncomfortable.

"I feel like I'm exploding, Soubi" Ritsuka panted " Free me" he purred.

Soubi did exactly that as Ritsuka released his waist, undoing Ritsuka's pants and pulling them down, running a hand down Ritsuka's length.

"Soubi…"Ritsuka moaned.

"You have to be relaxed, and you have to stretch, down there…" Soubi said " I'll need a lubricant " he added.

"Can this do?" Ritsuka asked and stuck his finger into his mouth.

"Yes, but I'm the one who will be inside you, so…" Soubi said and his hand hovered over Ritsuka's mouth " I need you to suck on my fingers for a bit"

Ritsuka opened his mouth and as he held Soubi's hand like one would a chocolate bar, he thoroughly lathered them with his own saliva.

Satisfied, Soubi drew his hand away, and as he continued to attack Ritsuka's over-sensitive nipples, he slipped a finger into Ritsuka.

"Ah!" Ritsuka gasped, jerking his hips towards the intruder. Soubi kissed Ritsuka as he moved the finger in and out.

Ritsuka moaned into the kiss, finding it so hard to keep it inside. Soubi fed a second and third finger into Ritsuka, And Ritsuka arched up, his body trembling from the overwhelming pleasure-rush.

Soubi seeing that Ritsuka was finally ready, Undid his own pants and kissed Ritsuka softly and passionately as he entered Ritsuka, penetrating the virgin hole. Ritsuka was so tight around Soubi, he seemed to be hungrily swallowing up Soubi's cock whole.

Ritsuka arched up, overwhelmed, so lost for words, he couldn't make a sound. Soubi didn't move, letting them both adjust to the situation.

"Soubi" Ritsuka then said, wrapping his arms around Soubi's neck. Soubi moved in and out, his breath came in rhythm to the pace at which he was going, sending rushes all over Ritsuka's body.

"Ritsuka" he purred, and Ritsuka whimpered, at his peak.

Soubi then reach between them and began to stroke Ritsuka as well, which made Ritsuka see stars.

"So….muc…ahh…." Ritsuka moaned, clinging onto Soubi " I'm gonnn-- come!" Ritsuka exclaimed and came all over himself and Soubi.

Soubi released deep inside his sacrifice, kissing Ritsuka passionately. "You are now mine, bound to me, from now until the end of our lives" Soubi smiled while Ritsuka reached up and played with Soubi's hair

"I couldn't ask for anything more" Ritsuka replied, feeling a wave of absolute peace wash over him.

After that things returned to normal except that Niro and Soubi no longer touched affectionately during art class. However Ritsuka, on days when there was art class, he found it harder, and harder to make it in time for his classes with Aoto and Kio, as Soubi kept him behind for "Supplementary Art Education" into the art store room, where Ritsuka's moans and groans of pure pleasure were hidden away from the world. Of course Aoto completely forgave him, as he himself was kept back by Niro, who took up Aoto's time discussing the fundaments of the anatomy using Aoto's own body as an example.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

_Well then...  
_

_Hope you enjoyed that!! _

_'Twas my pleasure writing it _

_:3_

* * *


End file.
